The Diabolesc
The ship stank of rotting flesh. The creatures which occupied it could not smell but their many tongues tasted the air in a way. To them, it almost tasted of victory, though they did not have the concept. The interior of the ship was entirely dark for its occupants had no need of light or sight at all. Were you to lay eyes on it you would find it to be lined with some strange substance which was like metal, stone or bone but was decidedly not any of those things. The creatures which inhabited the ship were vaguely human in shape. Their bodies were more or less masculine. There were no curves, breasts or genitals of any kind. Their flesh was flabby and covered in pale gray, leathery textured skin. They had no eyes or ears. Their feet were rounded without toes. The creatures’ biological arms ended at the wrist where long, sharp metal appendages began. Much of their bodies were affixed with bits of some strange metal which was coated in a thick reddish brown rust. Most horrifying were the mouths. They were the creatures’ only visible orifices and they stretched vertically from groin to scalp. They were filled with black jagged teeth the size of the average butcher’s knife, and thousands if not millions of inch long, white forked tongues resembling maggots, which flicked incessantly at every angle. The mouths were enclosed were enclosed by luscious red lips. The revolting creatures scuttled over endless piles of corpses, communicating through strange and precise motions you could never possibly emulate or even come to understand. The exterior of the ship resembled a gigantic magenta glass egg covered entirely in mile long, metallic, black squirming tentacles. The ship was known throughout what remained of the great dark universe of olden times as the Diabolesc and colloquially in the Caluscope galaxy as the purifier. It was feared and praised by all those who could think and know. Its crew of abominations were the nerolobs or the angels of death depending on who you asked. They had no religion or minds of their own but existed to serve the great fundamental truths of the first and final being and to cleanse the world of all disease and pestilence. They were doctors or destroyers depending on your perspective. The ship descended upon the planet Zadok, filling the sky with a great blackness. Below the hulking writhing heaps of flesh, the wrix shrieked in terrified delight, shaking the muddy ground beneath them and had anything with ears existed on the ship they would have been heard there. The wrix numbered more than a billion and would look to you like mountain sized, pink (like a newly hatched baby bird left to fry on a sidewalk) beached whales, each with a single pale and dead looking blue eye on its back. They slid from place to place on their bellies like horrific slugs. Many of the wrix on the day of Diabolesc’s arrival could be seen to be missing huge chunks of flesh. This could be accounted for by the small and in many ways insignificant creatures which came rushing out of their damp, muddy holes when the shrieking had begun. Think of an emaciated person. Now think of a scorpion the size of a horse. Somewhere in between these images is, or rather were the creatures which walked the planet Zadok. We will not call them by name as they had no name, even amongst themselves. They wore pale cowls fashioned from the skin of their dead. It was impossible to see their faces if they had any to see. Their bodies were shaped like ants and moved as such, but their limbs and everything else about their physical forms resembled twisted and abused humans. They communicated through chirping like that of crickets but much louder and somehow ferocious. These creatures came shambling out of their holes gripping in their multiple pairs of arms crude weapons made of emerald green stone. They had been corrupted by the demonic forces within. The light burnt their skin and it audibly fizzled. They looked up at the Diabolesc. There were thousands of them and for just a moment each and every one of them went silent. Then they died along with the rest of their poisoned world. Secret words were uttered by the Diabolesc itself which penetrated the very core of the planet and the cleansing began. It is not permitted to speak of what happens during a cleansing, but suffice to say the disease was completely and utterly destroyed in the flesh. I can tell you in much more detail what happened after. The nerolobs descended down from their ship onto the dead planet. They licked and they bit and they ripped flesh from the bones of the hooded creatures and the abominable wrix. This was not for the purpose of pleasure. The nerolobs have no pleasure. When the infected beings had been destroyed the great poison of disease remained in the air and the soil. The Diabolesc extended its gigantic black hooks and ripped the planet bellow apart. This was the final fate of Zadok. They had finally met the endless darkness, as all inevitably do. The Diabolesc and its inhabitants left the remains of the planet Zadok without regret. They would hunt for filth infested things things and wipe them out for all of remaining time. It is for the greater good. Even now they approach the small clump of dust rock called Earth. From millions of light years away they can sense the bacteria and the viruses and the pain. They are ready to do what is needed and cure this world. They will purge the sickness from the flesh and the flesh from the land and then finally that that most corrupted creation from the universe. They will not pause for any form of mercy. They will not allow for bargaining. They will free us from pain as well as from its ultimate cause which is life. We will be cured. Category:Lovecraftian Category:Weird Category:Space Category:Gomez Capulet